


One Of Those Cases

by TheeAnonymousFangirl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAnonymousFangirl/pseuds/TheeAnonymousFangirl
Summary: When a hard case sends Jane and Maura into a state of shock and pain, they will need each other to get through it. They will need to be strong for each other. It makes them realize that every moment they spend together is precious and they shouldn't waste any of them.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	One Of Those Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I posted this so many years ago on fanfiction.net, and now I'm bringing it here!

It was one of those cases. The kind that makes them question why they do what they do. One of those cases that allows them to overstep the line of friendship and become a little more, if only for one night.

It was late, Jane had spent the time since they got off work at Maura's house. Both of them were emotionally, mentally, and physically drained.

Jane was at the door, getting ready to leave. She stood in the doorway waiting for the sentence that came every time.

"Please Jane, I need you."

There it was. She closed the door and walked to Maura throwing her arms around her and holding her tight. Maura let one single tear drop and Jane felt it hit her shoulder.

Refusing to let go, as Jane made a move to head upstairs, Maura shifted to her side and kept her arms firmly clasped around the brunette's waist.

Jane kept one arm tightly wrapped around Maura's back as they made their way to the bedroom.

Tonight, it wasn't Maura's bedroom. Tonight it was their bedroom.

They walked into the dimly lit room, still holding on tightly to each other. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and released her.

Maura still had a firm hold on Jane, so the detective kissed Maura's cheek, signaling that she needed to let go so they could get ready for bed.

Normally, neither of them would be acting like this, but it was one of those cases.

They'd been through plenty and it was the same every time. They clung to each other as if they were afraid that if they didn't touch, something would happen.

Jane didn't bother with getting pajamas. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants, leaving her in only her t-shirt and underwear. Tonight, this would be fine.

She turned around to see Maura standing frozen, her arms wrapped around herself, staring at nothing.

She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. Maura let her head fall back onto Jane's chest and the detective placed a tender kiss to the exposed neck.

Jane let go and took a step back. Grasping the zipper on Maura's dress, she gently began to pull down. Once the dress was unzipped, Jane slipped her hands inside and pushed it off of Maura's shoulders.

As soon as the dress hit the floor, Maura shivered, not from the cold, but from the fact that she felt vulnerable. She was standing in the middle of the bedroom in only her bra and underwear.

Jane took off her t-shirt and carefully placed it over Maura's head, leaving her now in only her tank top and underwear.

She picked up each one of Maura's arms and tenderly put them through the armholes. This is what Maura preferred. She wanted to be wrapped in the security of Jane's scent.

Maura turned to face Jane. Although the detective had been taking care of Maura since they left BPD, the doctor could see the pain in her eyes. She needed to take care of Jane too.

She took Jane's hands and led her to the bed. Sitting her down, she gently pushed on Jane's shoulders indicating that Maura wanted her to lay down.

Jane did as she was told and laid back. Scooting over, she reached out and pulled Maura down with her.

Hours had passed before either of them spoke. Jane lay on her side with her arm wrapped securely around her best friend. Maura had her head tucked under Jane's chin and her hand was resting on the brunette's hip.

"I love you, Maura."

This wasn't just the simple sentence of affection that they said to each other almost every day. This was so much more. It was a promise. A promise to always protect her and care for her. Tonight, it had a deeper meaning.

"I love you more."

This wasn't the playful sentence of affection that Maura returned to Jane on an almost daily basis. This was a promise also. A promise that everything would be okay. They would get through this just like they always did and things would be okay again.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's as she began to cry. This was one of those rare moments that Maura witnessed her best friend in a vulnerable state.

Maura reached up to wipe the tears from Jane's face. She tucked a strand of unruly curls behind her ear. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Maura could truly see the pain Jane had been hiding from her. She had been trying to protect her.

At some point, they had fallen into a restless sleep. Jane woke a short while later and immediately grabbed for Maura. The doctor felt the desperate movements and instantly scooted closer to the detective.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

The rest of the night was spent going in and out of sleep. They clung to each other for dear life, never letting go.

At about 4 in the morning, Maura woke up for the final time. She stared at Jane's restless face. The moonlight that seeped through the window highlighted the fear and pain etched across that beautiful face that she had fallen in love with.

Slowly Jane's eyes began to open, meeting tired green ones.

They would get through this. They always did. Having each other is what got them through cases like this. They gave each other the hope, love, and comfort that they needed.

They intertwined their fingers and rested their joined hands in the small space between their bodies as their other arms held each other tight.

Jane placed a kiss to the blonde locks that lay just beneath her chin. She moved further down and kissed Maura's forehead, then her nose. She continued to place gentle kisses on Maura's face until she reached her lips. Jane hesitated for a second before she covered the blonde's lips with her own.

This was new, they had never done this before. Their whole relationship, since the day they met, had led up to this moment. They both knew that they were always more than friends, it just took a particularly hard case for them to admit it to each other. Maybe things wouldn't go back to normal, maybe they would be better.

Tears mingled as they deepened the kiss. It was desperate, but this too was a promise. Forever and always is what this kiss read. Whether they took their relationship to the next level, or not, they would always be there for each other. Like a married couple, through the good times and the bad, they would be by each other's side, holding the other together.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. In the light of the rising sun, whispered promises could be heard.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you more, Jane."


End file.
